Much Ado About Nothing
by Mayura Nacht
Summary: Ron, depressed over not getting a spot on the Quidditch team, believes he's nothing special. When he wishes he were nothing, it comes true! Now no one can see him, but is he really as alone as he thinks? (REVISED!)
1. Chapter 1

I decided to go back and edit a few parts in this story, as well as add in a new scene or two. As a result, I'm breaking this into smaller chapters that it was before.  
  
Authors Notes: I started this series two years ago (before book 5 had been published). This is the first story in a series of four. This is an alternate universe where Sirius Black is still alive, the Lucius Malfoy has not been taken to Azkaban, and Harry is still on the Quidditch team. There will be original characters introduced. You've been warned.  
  
_italics_ - means thought  
  
Much Ado About Nothing  
  
Chapter 1  
  
_ The day started out wonderfully, too bad it fell apart._ Ron slumped against the headboard of his bed. He was supposed to be joining his brothers and Harry on the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year. After five years this should've been his year to be out in front of the crowd sharing their cheers with the team. Instead he was sitting up in the fifth year's dorm while everyone else was at practice.

"You're a good player," Katie Bell, the new team captain, had explained that morning. "It's just that you weren't as good as the other Keeper candidate." She'd smiled weakly seeing the downtrodden look on Ron's face.The other candidate was a third year who would do best to stay out of Ron's way for the next few days. Even thinking of the boy's name made his blood boil.

_It's not fair!_

He loved Quidditch and being on a team had been his dream since before coming to Hogwarts; it was one of his goals before graduating. Now he had to wait another year to try again. Fred and George would be gone, leaving the Beaters positions open, but Ron wasn't sure if he could live up to their standards. He'd prefer being Keeper; he was better at it.

"Another year in the crowd with Hermione and Neville." He muttered. Another year watching Fred, George and Harry play. _When will it be my turn?_ Sighing heavily he resigned himself to the fact he'd have to try again next year.Opening his eyes, Ron stared out at the empty room. Everyone was outside. Why not? It was a lovely fall day, warm and relaxing. Hermione was probably writing a letter to Vicktor Krum or studying while Harry was at Quidditch practice. The poor Seeker had tried to cheer up his friend before leaving, but Ron's mood was well and truly soured. No amount of pep talk or comfort was going to change it."No matter what I do, there's someone better than me or my brothers have already done it. Ginny's lucky she's a girl. She doesn't have to live in their shadows. Not like me." If he wasn't a good student then he wasn't like Bill or Percy. If he wasn't on the Quidditch team then he wasn't like Charlie, Fred or George. Plus the twins were the best practical jokers Hogwarts has seen in years. Head Boy and prefect had been done too. "Merlin is there ANYTHING they haven't done already?" Ron asked himself lifting his gaze to the ceiling. _Just once I'd like to do something special, but there's nothing left_. He thought gloomily picking at a loose thread in his coverlet. _But your Harry Potter's best friend, that's something special_, a little voice reminded him.True, being Harry's friend was fun and he got to do some interesting, sometimes dangerous, things. On the other hand, Harry always was in the spotlight. All attention was on him; it rarely included Ron. Not that Harry had a swelled head about it. He didn't even really like all the attention. "If it weren't for Harry, I'd just be another Weasley in the crowd. Nothing more." Closing his eyes, he paused for a moment. "Nothing." He whispered. "I'm nothing."

------------------------------

"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked taking a seat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. Around them the other Griffyndors ate oblivious of the conversation.

"He was in class, but didn't say much." Harry replied repeatedly stabbing his lunch with a fork."I mean since class! I saw him there too; we DO have the same morning classes, you know." She snapped. "Harry, he's been skipping meals.""I know." He replied grimly. Lunch didn't look appetizing anymore. Giving up on the green beans and ham, Harry turned his attention elsewhere. "He's been just sitting on his bed since Katie told him he didn't make the team.""That was a week ago. He should be over it." She huffed buttering a roll. Tearing off a piece she thought while she ate."But he had a good shot. Katie told me it was an extremely hard decision and she spent hours agonizing over it." He pulled his napkin off his lap and set it beside his plate. "I've tried to tell him that, but it didn't help." Hermione shook her head. "I shouldn't think so. It's like telling someone they almost made top of the class." She knew she'd be devastated if she'd been told that, but she would get over it. She'd try and improve so she got the top spot next time; that's what Ron should be doing."I was only trying to make him feel better." Harry argued, glaring at her."Perhaps we should do something else then?""Is Ron still sulking about not making the team?" George asked surprising both of them. Plopping down next to Harry, he grabbed an apple and began munching. "Poor little Ronnie. He should just let it go. He'll have a better chance next year anyway. With George and I gone, there'll be two spots open." Fred added resting his arm on his twin's head."He'll have to make up for both of us. Although they probably won't get a second Beater because it." George joked, giving Fred a shove and nearly sending him into the next table. He caught himself before he crashed into a poor second year girl from Ravenclaw. Standing straight up, he glared at his twin and began devising a way to get even."What we need to do is get his mind off of it." Hermione stated firmly nodding her head in the process. George scoffed at that."He'll come out of it on his own." He said as Fred came back."But he could use a good kick to the butt to start with." The other twin added winking. "One well planted foot should do it.""I hardly think violence will solve anything." She snorted trying to ignore both seventeen year olds as they started acting like they were five again."He's probably hungry." Harry muttered as he began to gather up some rolls. "Maybe some food will help get him to at least talk to us for longer than a few minutes." Placing them in an unused napkin, he looked around for some fruit. Finding a likely looking apple, he took it and set it with the rolls. Hermione quickly followed his lead. Several small wedges of cheese, an orange, and another roll went onto her napkin. Nodding his approval, Harry wrapped up the food and started out for Gryffindor. Hermione hopped off the bench and trotted out after him.Ron was sitting on his bed looking over his Transfiguration homework. Harry entered the dorm alone while Hermione waited in the common room. She had the food with her and he hoped he could convince Ron to join them. The boy needed to eat. This skipping meals was beginning to worry him."Hey." Harry said trying to get Ron's attention. The other teenager glanced up, a weary look on his face. "Ah, since you missed breakfast, we thought you'd want some food. So Hermione and I brought something to eat. We're downstairs in the common room." As he spoke he glanced down at the parchment. There was nothing written on it except something so small Harry could barely make it out. He wasn't sure what it said, but it was only three words long."I'll be down in a minute." Ron replied slowly as if he was just waking up. He rolled up the parchment and set it on his nightstand.

"Great!" Harry felt instantly better. They were making progress. Maybe all Ron needed was a little time and some food.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"I don't think our efforts are helping." Harry mumbled the next morning. Once again Ron hadn't shown up for breakfast.

"He'll be okay." Ginny assured. "Just give him a little more time."

"I'm glad you're so confident."

"It's like we keep telling you Harry," Fred cut in. "This will blow over. He used to have times like this when we were younger. He'd go all quiet and Mum would think something was wrong."

"And take him to the doctor." George picked up when Fred paused. "Which wouldn't help. Then something would distract him or he'd just come out of it on his own."

A moment of silence enveloped their area as Hermione walked in and made a beeline to join them. She noticed Ron's absence and frowned.

Pulling out her chair, she was about to say something when Harry cut her off.

"I think the only thing that'll help is if Katie let him join the team," he said.

"I don't think she'll do that, she already made her choice," Ginny commented, reaching for her drink.

Harry sighed, racking his brain for anything that would get Ron on the team. Suddenly he remembered something. It was crazy, but it might work. His eyes lit up with excitement. "Wait, I know a way!" He exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" Fred asked edging away from him as Harry smiled broadly.

"Substitutes! That's what he could be, a substitute, in case someone gets injured or sick before a game! Remember my first year when we didn't have a substitute Seeker?"

"Ah, there aren't any substitutes in Quidditch." Fred reminded them.

"Not DURING the game." Harry stated. "But there is no rule about it BEFORE the game begins."

"Ah, we see," the twins said in unison, their eyes glinting with mischief.

"Although, Ron couldn't be your substitute. He stinks as a Seeker." George pointed out.

Harry shook off the comment, continuing enthusiastically. "But if there'd been one more person, Wood wouldn't have had to forfeit the game. It wouldn't matter if he was good at the position or not, he'd just have to play!" Harry leapt up too excited to sit any longer. "I'm going to see Katie." This was great! If he could only convince the captain that a substitute was a good idea then everything would be perfect. They'd get a relief player, Ron would be on the team and Harry would have his friend back.

"You may have a point Harry," George mused. "After all, the Slytherin team looks pretty nasty this year."

"Having an extra player would be an ace up our sleeves." Fred agreed. Harry didn't need to hear any more. He headed off to find Katie. If all went well he'd have good news for Ron by the beginning of their first class.

As he hurried back to Gryffindor, Harry suddenly realized Ron hadn't been in his bed that morning. He'd assumed that he'd gone to breakfast, but obviously he hadn't. Or maybe he'd just gotten there really early and Harry had missed him. That was more likely since no one had heard him get up. _Oh well, no time to wonder about it. I have to find Katie_.

Katie was actually on her way to the Great Hall, so Harry ended up turning around and walking back with her. He told her his idea. She thought about it for a few minutes nodding every so often as he pointed out the pros of having a substitute. "Muggle teams always had substitutes in case of injury or illness," Harry argued. "Why shouldn't we? There's nothing in the rulebook against it as long as the substitution is before the game, right?"

"Not that I can remember," Katie replied shaking her head. "I'll have to talk to the rest of the team, but it sounds like a good idea. I wonder why we've never done it before?" she mused as they walked.

Thrilled, Harry couldn't wait to tell Ron that he had a second chance to make the team. Hurrying to his first class he sat waiting for Ron to show. He never did. He didn't appear for their second class either. By lunch Harry was worried. _Maybe he's really sick and went to the hospital wing_, he thought as he bypassed the Great Hall heading instead for the hospital wing. Jogging down the corridors, he hoped Ron was all right. Three-quarters of the way there he ran into a roadblock.

"Running in the halls, tsk, where's a teacher when you need one?" Draco Malfoy drawled, tapping a finger against his chin.

"Out of my way Malfoy, I need to see Madame Pomfrey."

"Really?" Malfoy arched one pale eyebrow. "Not feeling well?"

Snarling, Harry strode towards Malfoy purposely. Surprisingly Malfoy moved aside. Once passed Harry broke into a run again. He'd gone only a few yards when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't have to look behind him to know who it was. Malfoy was dogging his every move. Unable to shake the pesky Slytherin, Harry continued to the hospital wing.

Staring at the two boys, Madame Pomfrey shook her head at Harry's inquiry. "Mr. Weasley isn't here," she said briskly. "Nor has anyone spoken to me about him." "Um...well, thank you," Harry murmured. He didn't like this. Where was Ron? Turning away, he plotted his next course of action. _I think it's time I spoke to Professor McGonagall._

"Well, it looks like Weasley ran away." Malfoy jeered as Harry started off to McGonagall's office. "Couldn't take living in your shadow I guess."

"He didn't run away," Harry snapped. "He must be here somewhere."

"Keep telling yourself that," Malfoy said, a smug smile settling on his face.

"Shut up Malfoy." He growled, turning to give him the dirtiest look he could muster. They glared at each other for a moment before Harry looked away. He had to talk to the professor.

Knocking on her door a few minutes later, he prayed that Ron was there, talking to her. It was a slim chance, but maybe...

"Yes Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy?" The Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor asked upon opening the door. "Shouldn't you two be on your way to class?" Harry looked guilty, but this was important.

"Professor. Ron's missing. He wasn't in class and he isn't in the infirmary."

"Strange. Have you checked the library or the dorms?" She suggested.

"Hermione checked there between classes and didn't see him. He wasn't at breakfast either and he wasn't in his bed this morning," Harry told her. McGonagall frowned. "It's like he vanished."

"Vanished?" McGonagall suddenly looked sharply at Harry. "Really?" Harry nodded. She took her eyes off the two students and thought for a moment. "I should report this to Dumbledore."

"I still say he ran away. Ran away with his tail tucked between his legs." Malfoy said feeling pretentious.

"Let us hope that it's something as simple as that." McGonagall replied. "If it's not then we could have a serious problem on our hands. Mr. Potter, you and Mr. Malfoy should go or you'll be late for Potions class. Here are two passes that excuse you." She dug into her robes and produced two small slips of paper. "Now I must go see Dumbledore." With that she gave them the notes and ushered them down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
It was most peculiar, Ron thought as he walked down the hall. He'd woken up early that morning and gone to breakfast for once. Only when he arrived, he'd discovered that he wasn't hungry, so he decided to talk to people. Problem was, no one spoke to him. They didn't even notice his presence. It was like he wasn't there. Twice he tried to get Seamus' attention, only to be ignored. _Why is everyone giving me the silent treatment? What've I done to deserve this?_

__  
  
Confused, Ron got up and left. Now, as he headed back to Gryffindor he wondered if his sulking had caused this negative reaction. Looking up he noticed the twins coming towards him. Feeling like he should make up for being such a dunderhead the past week, he called out to them. They didn't seem to hear him through the crowd of chatting people. Lifting his arm, he waved to them. They came forward walking at their normal pace. Ron felt his spirits lift as they stepped towards him....and right through him. His jaw dropped. Whirling around, he gawked at them in shock. His brothers continued on their way to the Great Hall without looking back. Ron stared after them for a few moments before his mind finally comprehended what must've occurred. "I'm a ghost," he said flatly. Then it hit him. "Oh Merlin! I must've died in my sleep!" 

Feeling completely numb, Ron staggered towards a wall and sank down. "I'm a ghost. I'm not sure what's worse, that I'll never play Quidditch again or I'll have to spend the rest of eternity in school!" He laughed. It was a tight hysterical laugh reserved for those moments of total hopelessness.

Tears slid down his face, but disappeared as they fell towards the floor. He couldn't feel the wall, the floor or even his own clothes. He knew he was wearing them because if he looked down he saw them. He was dead; there was nothing to feel anymore. Nothing.

Slowly the laughing was replaced by shallow breathing, if he could call it that. Trying to clear his mind and come to grips with his own death, Ron stared out at the passing students.

If he was a ghost, why couldn't they see him? They could see the other ghosts after all. _Maybe I'm invisible_, he thought as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle entered the Great Hall. Propping his elbows on his knees he watched them pause at the door and laugh at some joke. Ron toyed with the idea of sneaking up and passing through them. It'd give them a good fright, but he'd have to figure out how to become visible first.

Someone gasped. It sounded very close. Whipping his head around, Ron hoped that somebody had finally seen him. No luck, the other students continued on their ways without a hint of recognition."Great, I'm a ghost who can't become visible. How am I supposed to scare people?" Ron sulked hugging his knees to his chest."But you're not a ghost." A voice called out.Starting, Ron dropped his arms to his side. "Who's there?" He called just as he realized something. "Wait, you can see me?" Scanning the corridor, he couldn't find anyone who looked like they had spoken. The voice giggled."Yes silly, and I'm not down there, I'm up here."Ron lifted his head and he caught sight of a figure, a girl about his age, wearing a pleated gray skirt, white blouse and gray Hogwarts sweater. Her thick, cinnamon brown hair was bound in a single braid that dangled behind her. The girl herself was currently hanging upside down from the ceiling, her legs from the knees down imbedded in the stone. Hazel eyes blinked as she watched him scramble to his feet."Who are you?" Ron moved out from underneath her as she began to swing back and forth."I'm me," she said continuing her to and fro motion."What's your name?""I don't know. I forgot." She shrugged as she passed by him."How could you forget your own name?" Ron was beginning to feel desperate. The first person to see him and she didn't know who she was! "Easy. I'm Nothing and now, so are you." She seemed excited by this and sped up her swinging. When she reached the right velocity, she launched herself into the air, up into the ceiling and back down, doing a flip so that she landed facing him. Smiling broadly she skipped over and shook his hand before he could stop her. "It's nice to meet you.""Wait. Nothing, I don't understand." He said trying to pry his hand from her enthusiastic grip."Just as I said. Nothing. Witches and wizards become Nothing when they don't want to be Something. Since we're not Something anymore, we don't need things like names. Therefore we forget them." She made the explanation sound cheerful.Ron squeaked. _When I was a kid, Fred and George told horror stories about people just disappearing into nothing. I always assumed they were old wives tales. How could I become Nothing?_ Closing his eyes, he realized what he'd done to himself. Between his constant sulking and self- pity, he'd closed himself off from everyone. Not that they'd seemed to notice too much. He'd begun believing he was Nothing, nothing special, nothing important, just nothing. Say something long enough and it may come true. In this case it had."Don't look so down, it's actually fun to be Nothing. You'll see," The girl grinned excitedly. "I'll show you everything! But first, why don't we go somewhere more cheery?" She suggested. Her smile was warm and friendly. He could tell she was trying to make him feel better, but it wasn't helping."I should stay," he reasoned. "I mean what if someone comes looking for me?""It won't matter. They can't see, feel, or hear you. You're Nothing." The word had such finality to it. It meant no more talking with his friends, no more playing with his brothers, no more Christmas sweaters from Mum. Suddenly it felt overwhelming. Ron felt his throat constrict. He'd never be able to go adventuring with Harry again; he'd have to watch from now on."There isn't anything for you here," she said, her voice softening, becoming sympathetic. "We're Nothing; they're Something. Something always ignore Nothing. It's better if we leave." She put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. "Let's go. Sir?"

"My name is Ron. Could you call me that? I don't want to forget it," he whispered. She gave him a little squeeze.

"Anything you want. Come on," she urged softly. Sniffing, Ron nodded his head. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Sitting in the Gryffindor common room, Harry held his hands in his lap. No one had seen Ron all day. It was time for Quidditch practice, but he couldn't go. Ron came first, the others would have to understand. Hundreds of scenarios had played out in his head since this morning. Had Voldemort taken him? Was it the work of some angry spirit? An unknown monster? Or had he really run away? His clothes and personal items were still there, so Harry doubted that. Still, no one had had any luck finding him. Hermione had even checked the library twice. Harry had to face it; Ron wasn't at Hogwarts.

Abruptly the Fat Lady swung her portrait open and Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stepped in."Mr. Weasley still hasn't been found?" McGonagall inquired. Harry shook his head. McGonagall looked worried. Dumbledore's normal calm expression had been replaced by one of concern."Mr. Weasley's mood of late has been melancholy, I've been told." Dumbledore said, regarding Harry's anxious eyes."Yes. He's been skipping meals, staying in our dorm, been unusually quiet and spending a lot of time by himself." Harry explained. Dumbledore and McGonagall's expressions turned grave."Oh Albus, you don't think...""I hope not," Dumbledore replied. "Harry, where are Ron's things?" Harry pointed up the stairs and the headmaster headed for them. With Harry trailing him, Dumbledore entered the fifth year's dorm. After being shown which bed was Ron's, he set about searching through parchment and pulling out clothes. Not sure what the older man was searching for, Harry stood back and watched.Dumbledore's gaze finally fell on Ron's Transfiguration homework from the day before. Snatching up the parchment, Dumbledore scanned it. His eyes closed and he took several deep breaths. Turning he moved with surprising speed down the stairs."Professor, find Miss Virginia, Mssrs. Fred and George. I need to speak with them immediately. Harry, get Hermione to help you start calling for Ron here." Dumbledore ordered. His voice was grave. Harry didn't understand what was going on. McGonagall obviously did. She paled and hurried away with an 'of course, right away'."Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked fighting a sudden knot forming in his stomach."We need to act quickly while Ron is still here. It's up to his friends and family to find him. Call out his name, convince him to return." Dumbledore told him as he handed Harry the parchment.Glancing at it, he read the words he couldn't make out the other day. 'I am nothing'. They glared out at him amongst the finished homework.Seeing his scared and confused face, Dumbledore spoke."We have to hurry. If he's become what I think he's become, our window of opportunity is short. Call for him, talk to him. He's here somewhere and hopefully he'll hear and come back." Without another word, he left the Fat Lady closing behind him."He's not nothing, he's my friend. How could he even think that he wasn't?" Harry asked himself as he stared down at the parchment.

------------------------------  
  
When she'd said someplace more cheery', he didn't think she meant Paris. Yet here they were sitting on top of the Eiffel Tower gazing out over the City of Lights. Miss Nothing, as Ron had decided to call her, was playfully swinging her legs through the observatory roof. It didn't seem unusual to her that only moments ago they'd been at Hogwarts.

"How'd we get here?" He asked as his eyes followed a crowd of tourists walking around the tower below them."We just did. That's lesson one of being Nothing. Just think of a place and you can be there in a blink of an eye." She told him lying back on the metal roof."But I didn't think of this place." He protested."I did and since you were following me, you came too.""I see." Ron said slowly beginning to understand. "So if I want to be on the ground then I just think of it and I'm there?""Precisely." She replied holding up one finger. "Let's try. I'll follow you, so think that you want to be on the ground. If it helps, say the words out loud." Sitting up, she took his hand. "Go ahead."Taking a deep breath, Ron wished he were standing below the Eiffel Tower. Suddenly he was there. Miss Nothing let go of his hand and smiled broadly."Congratulations! You've now successfully mastered getting somewhere. Easy, wasn't it?" For a few minutes Ron just stood there wondering if this was anything like how Apparating felt. Something told him not quite, but close enough."Ready for lesson two?" Miss Nothing inquired after about ten minutes of practicing getting somewhere followed by walking around tourists and making faces at photographers."Sure, what's next?" Ron said hopping down from a bench he'd been walking across."You'll see." She grabbed his hand and they returned to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Lesson two, Nothing can do anything. We aren't subject to the same physical laws as Something. Which means we can do this without worrying about getting hurt. Not that Nothing can be hurt or die anyway." As she spoke she stepped off the tower. Ron gave out a short cry as she fell.

Miss Nothing plummeted halfway down then came to a sudden stop. Then she swam back up to the top. Acting as if she'd just climbed out of a deep swimming pool, she pulled herself back up on the roof. Flicking her braid back over her shoulder, she smiled."You weren't listening. I said, Nothing can't be hurt or die." She wagged her index finger at him making 'tsk tsk' sounds with her tongue. "Now you need to try. Come on, it's easy.""Easy she says," Ron muttered looking down. The ground looked hard and unforgiving. Mustering what courage he had, he jumped off."Just stop when you feel like it!" Miss Nothing called after him.Air rushed past his ears as he sped towards the ground. The steel beams that made up the tower whizzed by nearly colliding with him. From above he heard a gleeful shout and suddenly he wasn't alone. Miss Nothing caught up with him in an instant. Her face alight with joy as they fell. Ron waited until he was three quarters down before he decided he'd had enough. Throwing out his feet like he was slamming on a car's brakes, he willed himself to stop. He froze in the air as did Miss Nothing."See? Wasn't that easy?" She asked flipping herself so that she stood with her feet towards the ground. Ron tried the same maneuver, but couldn't quite pull it off. She had to help him up."That was crazy and scary and...fun!" Ron exclaimed. "It's like flying a broom, except no broom.""Want to do it again?" She asked grinning madly, apparently elated that she had someone to play with."YES!" He kicked off and sailed back up. Giggling, Miss Nothing followed and soon they were doing cannonballs off the roof. Ron hadn't had this much fun in a long time. It felt great to just let go and be free from everything he'd been."Ron, watch this!" Miss Nothing called. She did a series of cartwheels off the tower then walked back as if she were on a tight rope. He laughed as she pretended to almost fall. The world was open to possibilities that he'd never dreamed of."Want to go somewhere else?" She asked after a while."Sure, there are tons of places I've never been to." Ron told her."Then let's go!" She exclaimed. He grinned and grabbed her hand. Suddenly they were outside the Louvre museum. Miss Nothing looked a bit confused about the choice until he admitted he wanted to see what the Muggles thought was so wonderful about this place."Really neat paintings," she replied, skipping ahead of him. "Come on! There are some stupendous statues we can sit on.""Lead the way," Ron said running to catch up. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"That's it?" Ron asked, hovering above a large crowd of people gathered around a roped off area. Several men dressed in uniforms stood guard just inside the barrier. "One painting. I thought there was a prince here or a famous artist."

Lowering himself back to the floor, he walked through several people working his way back towards the exit."It's not just any painting, it's the Mona Lisa." Miss Nothing floated above him, slowly following his wake. "Muggles find it incredibly fascinating. It was created by one of the most famous Muggles, Leonardo Di Vinci.""If it's so famous, why isn't it bigger? It's about the size of my Chuddly Cannons poster. The least it could do is move."Above him, Ron her heard sigh."It's a Muggle painting. Muggle paintings don't move. Actually, they think it was originally bigger, like those portraits we saw on the second floor. Over time it has been cropped down to it's current size."Ron paused and glanced up at her. "I still don't understand the interest in it?""Other than it's famous?" Miss Nothing inquired."Yes. What is famous about it besides the artist?""Isn't that enough? Why is the Sistine Chapel famous? Because of the artist and the way he painted it. It's the same with the Mona Lisa."Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with this, he held up his hands. "Whatever. We were going to go look at the statues for a while, weren't we?""Oh, yeah." Miss Nothing dropped to the ground. "I know which floor they're on!" Grabbing his hand, she took him there immediately.Looking around, Ron decided that this was art he could understand. One statue reminded him of the horse from the giant chess set he'd become the knight in. That had been one of his proudest moments. He'd played an excellent game of chess that day and had made sure Harry and Hermione had gotten safely through that trap. True, he'd ended up injured when the queen had attacked him, but it was worth it. Harry had found the Philosopher's stone, Voldemort had fled and Gryffindor had won the House Cup. He'd never expected any of that to happen during his first year.He was going to miss Harry and Hermione. Now that he was Nothing, he wouldn't be able to do anything with them. He wouldn't be able to do anything with his family either. Ron wasn't sure which he was going to miss the most."Hey, look at me! I'm a knight!" Miss Nothing sat on the horse, pretending hold a shield and sword. "Come squire, we have to save the day.""I'm not a squire." Ron sniffed."Oh, then what are you, good sir?"He puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips. "I'm a knight. I've proven myself of the battlefield of chess." Pressing his lips together, he tried to keep from laughing."Ah, then I bow to you sir knight." Sliding off the stature, Miss Nothing paused then bowed at the waist, her braid falling over her shoulder. Suddenly Ron couldn't keep it in any more. He busted up laughing. "You've proven yourself most worthy. Pray, pick a steed and we shall ride off on quest together." She winked at him, which sent him into another round of laughter. This was the most fun he'd had in a while. Why not play along?"All good knights need a damsel in distress," he said through giggles. "There must be one around here?""Then let's find one!" She turned and headed for the exit. Still snickering, Ron followed after Miss Nothing as she bolted from the room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Ron!"

"Ron, you need to come back!"

"Mum will be upset if you don't!" George dropped his hands to his sides as he glanced around the room. Harry and Hermione were searching every inch of the room for the missing Weasley. "This isn't working," he said at last.

"We just have to keep trying." Harry told him.

"But we've been doing it for hours. We even skipped dinner," Hermione said, giving up and sitting in a chair. The common room looked empty with everyone gone. Normally at this time of night half of Gryffindor would be crowded in here talking. Instead people were out calling for Ron. McGonagall had taken the first years and were checking the Quidditch field. Everyone else was scattered about, yelling for Ron.

"He's got to be here," Harry said. "He wouldn't have just left the school."

"He might have." Fred said, entering the room with Lee Jordon. "We don't know anything about being Nothing."

"That's right." Lee replied. "No one has ever come back."

"Don't say that." Hermione snapped. "Ron will find a way."

"But he was awfully depressed," Lee pointed out. "Maybe being Nothing is easier."

Harry shook his head. "That can't be true." After he'd found Hermione, Harry had returned to Gryffindor to start yelling for Ron. He didn't understand what had happened to make Dumbledore and McGonagall so anxious about Ron's disappearance, but he wasn't about to disobey their orders now. Hermione had found it silly to be shouting Ron's name, as did the other Gryffindors who'd walked in on them, but Harry wouldn't quit. When Dumbledore had returned after sending an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, he'd explained everything to them.

He feared that Ron had become Nothing. It happened when someone was extremely depressed. From what he could tell, that may have happened to Ron. There was a chance to get him back though. A person who became Nothing tended to stay in the area they had lived in for a time. The longer a person was Nothing though, the more they forget about themselves. Once they'd forgotten, it became nearly impossible for them to return. Ron was living at Hogwarts, therefore he had to be somewhere. Harry crossed his arms and surveyed the area. "I'm not giving up until he comes home."

"Harry's right," George said, puffing out his chest. "We've got to keep it up. Ron's our little brother and Mum'll be mad if we lose him."

"Right!" Fred exclaimed just before cupping his hands to his mouth and shouting Ron's name. George and Lee joined in and soon the common room was filled with their voices. Harry felt confident. His friend would come back. He had to. Harry didn't know what he'd do without him. After a few minutes Hermione tugged at his sleeve.

"How did Dumbledore know that Nothing forget who they are? Didn't Lee say that no one had ever come back?"

Harry shrugged. Dumbledore just knew things; sometime it was better not to question how.

"Maybe one or two have come back." He suggested.

"Possibly," she said, chewing on her bottom lip. "I'm going to the library. Maybe I can find some helpful information there. Besides, my voice is giving out."

"You do that." He nodded and she slipped out the portal.

--------------------------------------  
  
"Wow. I wish I could do that." Ron said admiringly as a man carved out a replica of the Arc De Triumph from ice. He and Miss Nothing had spent the afternoon touring Paris. They'd hung out in all the tourist areas, both Muggle and magic. Now that night had fallen they found themselves touring the kitchens of the great restaurants. Miss Nothing liked to watch the Muggle chefs create works of art out of food. With so many delectable delicacies, one couldn't help but feel hungry. The problem was, Ron didn't.

"Something eats, we don't." She'd told him when he'd whined about a chocolate mousse. He'd been eyeing the dessert for sometime, wishing he were hungry and mad that he wasn't.

"But it's chocolate." Ron whimpered. "I can't even taste it."

"I know," she'd said, looking as gloomy as he was for a moment before whisking him to another part of the restaurant.

"I'm impressed he can get so much detail." Miss Nothing commented as she circled the carver.

"No kidding. I couldn't do that."

"Me either," she replied, coming to a halt by a pail of water that the man was using to smooth out the sculpture. They watched until the man was finished then wandered off. The night was growing late and Ron didn't feel tired. Another side effect of being Nothing he assumed.

They poked their heads into several different discos and clubs, stopping in to dance for a few minutes. It was fun, but Ron was growing bored. He wanted to go back to Hogwarts and see everyone. Even if they couldn't see him, he wanted to at least watch them. Miss Nothing hadn't.

"There is plenty of time to go back, besides it's night time. Very little happens at night unless you want to watch Mrs. Norris and Mr. Filch pace the halls. Very boring. It's been like that for years." Miss Nothing leapt up onto a barstool and danced to the wild beat of the music. Ron decided she had a point.

Later on he asked Miss Nothing how old she was, she said she couldn't remember, but had been watching Hogwarts for thirty Something years. That meant she was at least forty-five years old, probably older. She shrugged as if it wasn't anything important. Ron was amazed. She hadn't aged. Neither would he. He'd be fifteen forever while his friends grew up.

"It's true, you won't," Miss Nothing explained as they walked along the Seine River. "It's not bad though. You never end up with wrinkles."

"It's sad though," Ron whispered. She apparently didn't hear him, just continued walking. He didn't want to become like Miss Nothing though no name, no past. He wanted to remember everything he'd been and his friends. They were still important to him.

"I want to show you something. It's one of my favorite spots in the world." Miss Nothing said apparently noting his prolonged silence. Taking his hand she looked into his eyes. "We need to hurry though. It's almost dawn there and you won't want to miss the sunrise."

In a blink of an eye they were there. Ron wasn't sure where he was until the first rays of sunlight washed over the land. Sand. He saw sand, palm trees, and ruins. Behind him he could hear a river flowing. The sun rose higher illuminating the ruins of an ancient Egyptian temple. He could see the crumbling pillars and broken walls. Murals and hieroglyphics were bathed in light making them appear golden. He could make out carved jackals and pharaohs.

"Isn't it beautiful? You should see the pyramids at sunset," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. He smiled. It was beautiful, but a sad beautiful. The once grand building was dying. Slowly being whittled at by sand, wind and time. Glancing over at Miss Nothing, he noticed for the first time a melancholy expression on her face. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Was she bemoaning the fact that she could never touch or feel this place or was it something else?

"Say," he began, startling her. "My brother Bill is in Egypt working for Gringotts. What do you say we go and see him?"

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked giving him an odd look.

"Because he's family and I'd like to see him. Plus I want to know what sort of super secret dangerous curse he's having to deal with." He suddenly looked bright and cheery.

"Hmm. Sounds interesting." Miss Nothing admitted. "Lead the way."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Harry spent the night tossing and turning. He'd wake every so often, sit up, and check Ron's bed hoping his friend had returned. Each time he was disappointed to find a still empty bed. By morning, he was groggy and extremely worried. Dressing, Harry went to breakfast with everyone else. As the entire Gryffindor house entered together, the other houses fell silent. They knew. Of course the whole school knew. There were only three red heads at the Gryffindor table where there should've been four. The entire house had been looking for Ron last night and it would probably continue today between classes.

At the Head Table Dumbledore and the rest of the instructors sat. Most wore concerned expressions. Even Professor Snape looked grimmer than usual. That surprised Harry. Snape would normally jump at the chance to expel Ron. He guessed the disappearance wasn't the way the Potions Master wanted to get rid of him."Do you think he'll come back today?" Neville asked reaching for a muffin."I hope so." Harry said, cutting up his eggs."He won't be Nothing forever will he?""I don't think so Neville." Staring at the eggs, Harry suddenly wasn't hungry. Beside him, Hermione reached for the salt and peppershakers."I looked up Nothing in the library," Hermione began sprinkling salt on her eggs. "There wasn't much, mostly how it was finally documented that people could become Nothing. Up until the 1790's, it was all a legend. Then someone returned in 1791, he'd apparently been gone for a few days. Since then there have been three documented cases of people returning," she continued. "One came back after three days and the other two after about one hundred years.""A hundred years!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione nodded. "We can't wait a hundred years for Ron to come back. Mum sent us a Howler last night." Across the table Fred and George shuddered."Well, two of them got bored with being Nothing, but the other heard his family calling for him. He returned to them and lived a normal life after that." Hermione informed the table."So there's a chance that Ron will come back today?" Ginny asked. "With all of us calling for him, he has to." Hermione replied. Ginny smiled. "I bet he will. He knows we love him.""Yup." Fred and George chorused. Their confidence renewed, everyone began to eat in earnest. Once they were done, the Gryffindor students got up and headed to their various classes. Harry was walking down the corridor when he heard someone call his name. It was a Ravenclaw girl with long hair and a worried expression. She trotted up to him, books in hand."I wanted to say I'm sorry about Ron Weasley. It's all over the school that he's become Nothing. If there's anything I can do to help, just ask." She smiled weakly at him, but she seemed to mean what she said."If you could call for him, that would help. We don't know where in the school he is.""I'll check my house and see if I can get anyone else to help out." She replied fumbling with her books."Thank you." Harry stared at the floor for a moment then looked back up at her. "You don't have to do this.""I wouldn't be a decent person if I didn't," she told him. "You're a nice guy and so is he. Therefore I don't mind helping either of you." Giving him an encouraging look, she turned and left._Maybe he'll come back today. Maybe when I go back to Gryffindor after classes he'll be there_.With this thought firmly set in his mind, Harry continued on his way. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"He's doing paperwork. How boring," Ron muttered. They'd been watching Bill Weasley fill out parchment after parchment for fifteen minutes. "I thought he'd be doing something more exciting."

"It must be a slow day for him," Miss Nothing said lifting up a quill. Ron's eyes widened.

"How did you do that?"

"You mean lift the quill?" Ron nodded. "Lesson three, Nothing can touch objects, but only for a short time." As she spoke, the battered quill slipped through her fingers and clattered to the desk. Bill jerked. Looking up he noticed it and with a curious expression replaced it back in the inkwell.

"So we can touch objects?" Ron asked feeling a sudden surge of hope. Maybe he could write a note to Bill and tell him what had happened.

"You have to concentrate on the object really hard. It's not as if you can actually pick it up, but more like the force of your mind moves it." She explained demonstrating once more while Bill was looking away. "You want to try?"

"You bet!" Ron said eagerly as his brother got up and stretched out his shoulders. Bill headed for the door, but paused. His ears straining, he could've sworn he heard a noise. Shrugging his shoulders, he left.

Pondering what object Ron should try for, Miss Nothing scanned the desk quickly. Eyes lighting on a rubber stamp, she smiled. "This is small and easy to move." She said pointing to the stamp. "Best to start with an object more solid than a quill or a piece of parchment." He nodded.

"Okay, concentrate on picking up the stamp there." She pointed to the one and Ron moved past her to stand in front of it. Reaching across the desk he made to grab it, but his hand passed through. Frowning, he tried again with the same result.

"No, you need to focus on it. Imagine your hand picking it up. Picture it in your mind for a minute before trying again." Miss Nothing advised watching him grow frustrated as he missed it again.

Taking a deep breath, Ron did as he was told. Closing his eyes, he envisioned himself touching and lifting the stamp. After a few moments he opened them and once more reached for it. This time he managed to clamp a hold of the wooden object. Lifting it up he grinned.

"I did it!" He exclaimed just before it slipped and smacked onto the desk. "Oops."

"Don't worry. It was your first time. You'll get better with practice." She assured him as he picked up the stamp once more.

Abruptly Bill came back, forcing Ron to quickly set it down. Stepping out of the way so his brother didn't walk through him, he waited as Bill situated himself at the desk.

They watched him for a while longer, but realized that he wasn't going to do anything exciting.

_Well, this is boring_, Ron thought as his older brother scribbled out a few lines of print. _Here I thought this would at least be interesting. He's not even talking to himself!_

"Maybe we should go?" He suggested, coming to stand next to Miss Nothing. She silently agreed and the two vanished.

Reaching for another piece of parchment, Bill's elbow collided with the stamp, knocking off the table. It hit the stone floor with a solid '_thunk_'.

"I could've sworn that was over by my Hieroglyphs book." He mumbled, snatching it up. He stared at it a moment before returning it to its place. "I must be going senile."

Later that day he received an owl from his mother telling of Ron's disappearance. For a moment he wondered if his little brother had found a way to Egypt. Had he somehow moved the quill and stamp as a way to get his attention or to say good-bye? Or maybe it was nothing at all? Just his imagination making connections where there weren't any.

----------------------------------------  
  
The sun set on Ron's second day as Nothing and Harry couldn't sleep. He'd spent all day hoping that he'd turn a corner and find Ron standing there with an apologetic smile. Now he lay in bed wondering if he was ever going to see him again. Didn't Ron know that he was loved? Mrs. Weasley had certainly made it clear what she felt when she'd appeared with her husband that evening. They'd joined in the search, but hope was beginning to fade. Even with Molly's determination and Arthur's tenacity, Gryffindor was becoming an increasingly solemn place.

Dumbledore seemed especially anxious, even going as far as canceling classes the next day so the entire school could search. It was extremely important to him that Ron be found quickly. Having a student become Nothing looked bad for everyone. People would ask why the teachers hadn't seen this coming or why hadn't someone reached out to him.

"But it's not their fault," Harry whispered to the dark. "Ron, why did you have to do this? Can't you see what it's doing to your family and friends?" There was no one to answer him.

Rolling over, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. After another twenty minutes he gave up and got up. Finding his invisibility cloak Harry went downstairs. Pulling the material over him, he slipped out past the Fat Lady and began to wander the halls. His feet eventually lead him to the library figuring that maybe Hermione had overlooked something.

Slipping inside, Harry kept his lantern low so he could douse it quickly if Filch or Mrs. Norris came around. Moving towards the history section, he tried to remember what books Hermione had said she'd looked in. Maybe for once he'd spot something she's missed.

For several minutes he thought he was alone, but then he noticed the soft glow of a lantern down one row and coming towards him. In a heartbeat he smothered his light and pressed himself into the bookcase.

"I can't believe this happened." Professor Flitwick said quietly to McGonagall as they moved slowly up the row.

"It's a tragedy," she agreed shaking her head. "I never would have thought he'd be one to give in."

"Dumbledore must be taking this hard. This is the second time this has happened while he's been here." Flitwick reflected, his voice somber. "But Mr. Weasley has a better chance of coming back."

"He does and hopefully will soon," McGonagall paused and looked up at the darkened ceiling. "Unlike the other poor soul. She'll probably never return to us." Flitwick bobbed his head as both he and McGonagall walked past Harry. He waited until he heard the door close before lighting his lantern.

_Unlike the other poor soul_, Harry repeated exiting the library. _This happened before, to another student. That's why Dumbledore was so worried; he failed the last time._ Harry carefully made his way back to Gryffindor. His head was spinning. The girl, they had said she, must've become Nothing before his first year or he would've heard of it. Maybe Fred or George knew something about it; he'd have to ask them in the morning.

The Fat Lady's portrait swung open and he hurried back to bed. No one had noticed his disappearance, which was good. Hiding his cloak once more, Harry knew he couldn't keep this information to himself. He'd have to tell Hermione about the other Nothing. Maybe if they could find her, they could locate Ron.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The sun crept over the top of the Rocky Mountains spilling light onto slumbering land. Sitting on a fallen tree, Ron watched the rock facings glow gold as dawn swept away the night.

_Another beautiful sunrise._

Shifting his gaze down the sharp rock facings into the pine forests and then the meadows he smiled. Each day brought something new for him. He'd seen things other people would have to wait years to see. Finding a place as pristine as this spot was a treasure he'd love to share with his family. Too bad he couldn't with anyone but Miss Nothing.

A herd of deer fanned out to graze as the earth warmed. Birds, fully rested, gathered in the skies creating arrows pointing south. A black bear ambled into a grove of old pine trees, two nearly grown cubs at her heels. It felt wild, but serene here. He'd have to remember this spot. He hoped he would, but he was worried he wouldn't. Losing the memory of who he was and ending up like Miss Nothing wasn't something he wanted. He liked being Ron.

She didn't say it, but occasionally Ron got the feeling that she envied him. He still knew who he was. Visiting Bill had been nice, but it would've been better if he could've spoken with his older brother. The same was true when they'd stopped in to see Charlie too. Miss Nothing had admired the dragons, but hadn't wanted to stay long. They'd dashed off an hour after they'd arrived, leaving Ron wondering why? She'd seemed to have wanted to explore a little of the area. He didn't understand her."Miss Nothing, I was thin..." His voice trailed off. Ron was alone. _She must've wandered off_, he thought feeling a little concerned. Hopping off the log, he headed into the forest. Hopefully she'd just followed a squirrel to its tree. If he couldn't find her...he shuddered mentally. He didn't want to be alone. He'd had enough of that and as long as she was with him it stayed away.Steadying himself he closed his eyes and thought of her. This had to work; it was the only thing he could think of to do. His surroundings changed and he found himself hovering above a ravine. A few spindly trees were trying to grow in this harsh place, but they were barely making it. She was sitting on a tiny ledge staring down at the river below.Feeling relieved, Ron glided over towards her. As he approached he could hear her singing. He didn't realize she could sing; all he'd ever heard her do was talk or laugh. This wasn't the voice she used to laugh with though. This was soft and tender, beckoning him to listen.  
  
"Can we ease the pain of those who love?  
The force of Life goes on  
Can we know the cost all this sorrow?  
Tears of loneliness  
Can we catch the tears of a broken world?  
Falling down upon the Earth,  
Falling down."  
  
Entranced by the gentle, heart aching melody Ron sat in the air listening.  
  
"Can we hear the voice of those that cry?  
With an open heart  
Can we see through this haze that blinds us?  
Love will guide the way  
Can we catch the tears of a broken world?  
Falling down upon the Earth,  
Falling down."  
  
"That was beautiful," Ron said, startling her. Turning she saw him and quickly rubbed her eyes. She'd been crying, but he hadn't heard it in her voice. "Where'd you learn it?""I don't remember. I've always sung it, especially when I'm here," she replied obviously feeling a bit embarrassed. Standing abruptly, she straightened her skirt and walked over to him."You come here often?" He asked tilting his head slightly. She nodded and Ron wondered why. The view was amazing, but there were places in the area with more scenery."It's like Hogwarts." She replied, gazing down at the rushing water below them. "I'm drawn here for some reason. I must have started coming here when I still knew of being Something and have continued ever since." Her voice held a sad note. Ron wondered what had happened here. Why would she come back to this place? A breeze tugged at the sparse vegetation as the silence between them grew. Miss Nothing looked away for a moment, gazing back at the ravine. It wasn't fast enough; Ron saw her face twist as confusion and sadness clutched at her. _She doesn't know why she's sad or why she comes here. It must kill her not to know._"Why don't we go somewhere else? I've never seen the Great Wall of China, shall we go?" He suggested after a time."Sure." She brightened and smiled. "We can do all sorts of things there. Jump off the wall, have mock battles, wave at the tourists.""Sounds like what we did in Paris," Ron said. Miss Nothing shrugged."Except we'll have a new location. Besides, you wanted to go." Ron sighed; he did want to see the Great Wall. Taking up her hand they headed off to their new destination. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
They were in the library again. Hermione sat flipping through a book that dated back to the 1940's. It was a list of all the students and teachers that had been at Hogwarts between 1901 and 1940. Harry sat across from her with a similar book that dated from 1941 through 1980.

"It's all lists." Harry moaned laying his forehead between the pages. "House Cup scores, student names, professor names, it just goes on!""I know, but it's the only thing we have to go on right now. It's been nearly a week Harry. I don't know if Ron's coming back. Maybe if we find the other Nothing then we can try to contact her instead? I mean two people came back because they were bored, she might too," Hermione said staring at him. She flipped a page and began to read again."Fred and George don't remember anything about a student disappearing while they or their brothers were here," he said. "How are we supposed to find her?""By looking through these books. She has to be here somewhere. Keep reading."Relenting, Harry continued to scan the pages searching for anything that might give him a hint. He knew the girl was at Hogwarts when Dumbledore was, but those were a lot of years to look through. Suddenly he had an idea."Hagrid.""What?" Hermione asked glancing up."We should ask Hagrid! I bet he knows who it is." He stood up sharply and slammed the book shut. "We should go now when he doesn't have class.""All right, you go. I want to stay here. Someone should keep looking." Harry nodded and took off for Hagrid's hut.Crossing the grounds at a trot, Harry made it just as Hagrid was coming out of his hut. Fang yelped and wagged his tail as he bounded toward him. The Care of Magical Creatures professor spotted Harry and waved. They exchanged greetings and Hagrid expressed his concerns for Ron. Harry listened waiting for a break to ask him about the other Nothing."Hagrid, has anyone else disappeared like Ron?" He interjected after a long pause.The half giant's face fell."Aye. There was one 'ere not that long ago. Sad story really. She didna have anyone callin' for her like Ron does. Nobody realized she was missin' til she'd been gone a week.""How could that happen?" Harry demanded, shocked that no one had reported her gone."She didna have many friends. Quiet type. Orphan, her parents died her third or fourth year 'ere. I canna remember which now." Hagrid sighed. "Nice girl really. Too bad.""What was her name?" He needed to know if he and Hermione were to put their plan into action."I donna remember her family name, but her given name was Natalie." Harry almost smiled. It was part of a name, which was more than what he'd had before."Thanks Hagrid." His confidence renewed, Harry turned around and ran back to the school. He had to tell Hermione so they could focus their search. It couldn't be that tough to find her right?

----------------------------------  
  
Sitting on top of a large coral shelf, Ron watched a sea turtle swim by. His eyes traveled over the wonders of the Great Barrier Reef. Colorful fish darted about the masses of coral in search of food. Around him the ocean's current pulled the kelp to and fro in a relaxing rhythm. A white tipped reef shark glided near his feet trailing its prey. Off to his right Miss Nothing studied a cluster of anemones that a starfish was invading.

"I never thought I'd be able to see the ocean from beneath the waves." Ron commented as a small silver fish swam through him."I like it here; you can see creatures Something can't, at least not without help." She replied coming over to where he was sitting. Taking a seat next to him, she gazed out at the underwater paradise. After a while Ron could hear her humming a happy tune. It reminded him of a song from his childhood. Its upbeat tempo was contagious and she urged him to join her in dancing on the coral.

"Come on, don't look so down. You've got the whole world to explore and no one but me to see you act like a fool." Again she offered him her hand. He shook his head and she went about dancing on her own.

Several minutes later she flopped down next to him. Leaning her head against his shoulder she let out a sigh of contentment.

He wasn't content though. _This isn't how it's supposed to be_. He couldn't work magic, eat, talk with his friends, love or be loved by his family. In time he'd forget them he knew, but did he really want to? Miss Nothing had that, nothing. No memory, just habits that she couldn't explain and loneliness she tried to keep hidden. In his short time as Nothing, he'd only met her. It appeared Nothing didn't bump into to each other often.

"Do you miss it?" She asked after a time."Miss what?" He replied pulling out of his own thoughts."Miss being Something? You were one just a short time ago.""Yes, I do. It's been fun and I've gotten to do things I never dreamed I'd be able to do, but I miss my friends," Ron said slowly. "Harry's a great guy and Hermione is nice, even if she is bossy.""I can tell," Miss Nothing said resting her hand on his leg. "I used to watch you all. I saw when you went down the trapdoor past that three headed dog. You were all very brave.""You were there during my first year?" Ron realized this shouldn't surprise him. After all, she'd told him that she hung around Hogwarts; she probably followed everyone."Yup, and your second, third and fourth. I show up every year the first of September. I've sat through more classes than most students, which means I've memorized most of the curriculum at this point." She laughed lightly. "Although, I notice you don't pay attention in Potions class." She sat up straight and fixed her gaze on him."That's because Professor Snape is teaching it." Ron groaned. "He hates Gryffindor.""No, actually he hates people who don't follow the rules or his instructions. I saw him when he was a first year too." Miss Nothing answered wagging her index finger at him. "If you'd follow the rules, he'd be at least tolerable.""You saw Snape as a first year! Oh Merlin, I would have PAID to see that." Ron chuckled imaging Snape at the Sorting Ceremony."Actually he was rather quiet. I felt sorry for him. It was hard for him to make friends and the Marauders kept harassing him. He might not be so bitter now if he'd had more friends or if James Potter had left him alone.""I can't believe you felt sorry for him," he declared, staring at her in disbelief."Believe it," she retorted. "Actually for a time I thought he might become Nothing too, but he was so mad at Sirius Black and James Potter that it kept him from crossing over." She admitted, removing her hand from his leg.It had never crossed his mind that Snape could get depressed or any emotion other than angry and cold. Having watched Hogwarts for so long, Miss Nothing must know more about those that attended than anyone. What else did she know? What secrets had she seen? Ron longed to know, but held back. It wasn't proper to ask her. Besides, she probably wouldn't tell him, at least not now."I was actually surprised you became Nothing," she continued not noticing his silence. "You had friends and people who loved you. They tried cheering you up. Harry Potter even asked the Quidditch captain about having you as a substitute Keeper the day you crossed over." She told him."He did what?" Ron jumped up. "He wanted me to be a substitute Keeper? He didn't have to do that! I mean, I could've tried out next year and..." He felt like such an idiot. Harry understood how much Quidditch meant to him!"That moron didn't have to do that!" Ron shouted as guilt and regret drove spikes into his heart. Merlin! If I'd known! If I'd only known!"But he wanted to. He wanted to see his friend smile again, therefore he was willing to do that for you." Miss Nothing stated standing. "He's that sort of person. I wish I had a friend like that. There's been no one. Only me." She said softly turning away from him."There must've been somebody." Ron whispered, but she shook her head."If there was, I don't remember," she replied sniffing. "I'm always alone. Then I saw you and...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Her eyes filled with tears.

Reaching forward, he pulled her to him. Resting her head in the crook of his neck, she cried. Deep sobs coupled with apologies filled his ears as he struggled with his own emotions. He'd been a fool to let Quidditch make him feel like nothing. It just hurt him those that he cared for. Miss Nothing had done the same decades ago and now she had no one. What had he done?

Hugging her tightly, he let his own tears fall. He felt her arms slip around him. They held each other, giving the other support.

"I'm sorry Ron." Miss Nothing whispered looking at him. "You were the first Nothing I'd seen in decades; I didn't want to be alone anymore. I took you away before anyone realized you were gone. I've been trying to keep you from seeing your family so you'd stay with me. I...""I understand, but I have to go back." Ron cut in. She nodded."I know. It's where you belong." Her voice was still sad. "And you. I'm not leaving you behind," he told her, smiling. "We'll go together?" She asked taking a step out of his arms."Of course," Ron answered, extending a hand for her. He wouldn't leave her behind. She needed a friend. "Shall we?"She nodded once, whipping her eyes. Making to take his hand, she grinned wickedly and yelled "race you there" as she vanished. He bit his lip, muttered that she was a tease, and followed. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Any luck finding this Natalie?" George asked looking over Harry's shoulder.

"Not yet, but we'll find her." Harry assured him. They had to; she may be the only way of finding where Ron was."She has to be more recent than 1940," Hermione said closing her book. "I found a bunch of Natalies in this yearbook, but all of them graduated.""Mum sent another letter this morning. She's not doing well. Ranted through half and cooed the other. She's really scared we'll never get him back." George said glancing back at Fred who was shuffling up."We all are. Even Dumbledore." Hermione reached for another yearbook."Especially since he was here when Natalie disappeared. No one noticed she was gone. He probably feels horrible that he didn't notice earlier," Harry commented flipping a page."Well, we're going to go search the Quidditch pitch again. We might get lucky." Fred smacked his brother on the shoulder. George tried to kick him, but missed."Every little bit helps." Harry hoped he sounded positive. The truth was that as the days ticked away he wasn't sure Ron would return. They'd been calling and calling and still no sign of him.After a half hour Harry gave up and headed outside. He needed some fresh air and time to think. As he wound his way to the ground floor he tried not to wallow in self-pity. He should've done more to keep Ron from becoming Nothing. If he'd thought of the substitute earlier or insisted that he go to the library with Hermione... His head swam with "if only's". There was so much he could've done, but it was pointless now."Hello Potter." An all too familiar voice sneered. Harry looked up to find Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle in front of him. "Still haven't conned Weasley into showing up?""Go away Malfoy." He growled. He didn't want to deal with him today."Are we feeling a bit grouchy today? Liven up, or you'll end up like your friend. Or maybe that's what you want?" Malfoy gave a sly smile. "It would certainly keep you from losing any more points for your house."Harry narrowed his eyes at him, but wouldn't give Malfoy the benefit of a response. The jerk didn't deserve to be given the time of day! Instead he did an abrupt about face and went in search of an alternate route. For once Malfoy didn't follow or call out snide remarks. Instead the blond stood there shaking his head at Harry's back.

-----------------------------------------  
  
"Why don't you go turn yourself into a ferret!" Ron yelled. Floating above the hallway, he glared down at Malfoy.

"I hate to say it, but Harry looks really bad." Miss Nothing muttered as she watched Harry retreat from the Slytherins. Ron's shoulders sagged."I know," he said quietly. "I should've come back sooner.""That's my fault," she whispered."I don't blame you. I blame myself." He sighed heavily lowering himself to the hallway. "There has to be a way I can make it up to Harry and my family."Ron watched Malfoy and his comrades continue on their way. Why couldn't Malfoy leave Harry alone? He was nothing but a heartless bully. Couldn't he see that Harry was upset? Anger rose overpowering his guilt. Just because he wasn't there anymore, that didn't give the Slytherin the right to march around and harass people. Didn't he have any idea of decency and a mourning period? He voiced these opinions to Miss Nothing who thought about it for a moment."I don't know. Draco Malfoy is a complex person, he only let's people really see one side of him. Just like Severus Snape." She pointed out lowering herself to the stone floor."And I take it you've seen a side to him I haven't?" She smiled broadly, scrunching her eyes slightly so that she looked feline."I told you I watch people, so I get to see sides of them they don't let others see. That includes you." She thrust her hands on her hips. Giving a toss of her head she turned on him. "I know how badly you want to be out of your brothers' shadows. I know how much Harry doesn't like being 'the boy who lived'. I know that there are times Hermione just wants to goof off and be silly like the other girls. So it only goes that I know that Draco is not such a one-sided person.""You know a lot," he huffed. "But do you know if Nothing can be Something again?" Ron snapped glaring at her. He was feeling a bit put out by her sudden self-righteous tone. Miss Nothing gave him a shocked look.

"You'd want to? But isn't it nicer being Nothing? No schoolwork, you don't age, no death, you can do anything you want..."

"But you're alone. What if you hadn't been here for me? I'd be just as alone as you've been all these years. And being alone is the drawback to being Nothing." He retorted, looking into her suddenly fearful eyes.

"You'd look for a way back?" Her voice wavered. "After all we've been through, you'd leave me? I thought we were friends?"

"Yes and you're coming with me," he stated firmly. "I'm not leaving you by yourself. You're my friend too and friends should be together." She flashed him the warmest smile and Ron felt his face flush. "But before we try becoming Something again. I'm going to be petty and cruel. Willing to help me do something I've been wanting to do?"

"Which is?" She inquired raising an eyebrow."How much do you like the Slytherins?" He asked slyly."Why?" She responded suspiciously tilting her head to the right."Because I'd like to get even with Malfoy for EVERYTHING he and his buddies have done to me.""Despite the fact I'd feel sorry for them later...I'm game. They occasionally need a lesson in proper etiquette." Miss Nothing nodded, an evil smile creeping across her face."Great! Let's go to Gryffindor!" 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
It was midnight in the Slytherin dorm and everyone was asleep. Unfortunately their peaceful slumber was about to be ruined by a large supply of Fillibusters Fabulous Waterproof No-Heat Fireworks courtesy of Nothing.

"Ron are you sure about this?""Oh yes."After several hours of quietly removing Fred and George's entire supply from under their beds, Ron and Miss Nothing were about ready to pull the biggest stunt in Hogwarts recent history."Ready, on the count of three." Ron said getting into position. Miss Nothing hopped to hers. "One, two, THREE!"

-----------------------------  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep. She'd checked out the yearbooks she and Harry hadn't gotten through. Sitting in the Gryffindor common room she read by the dying firelight. Suddenly a loud boom shook the tower. Clutching her book to her chest, she whipped her head about wondering what had just happened. Moments later half of Griffyndor tumbled down the stairs. Tripping over each other the Weasley twins were the first to arrive.

"What was that?" George asked pulling on his bathrobe."It sounded like it came from the dungeon area." Fred said excitedly. "Maybe Potions class blew up!""Better yet, Slytherin blew up!" Lee exclaimed running into the room."That would be great!" Fred was practically jumping up and down.As questions flew, Hermione returned to her book. McGonagall would come and tell them if anything was wrong. No sense in worrying about it now. She flipped the page and stopped. Reading the text, she practically laughed out loud. She threw back her blanket and leapt out of the chair. She had to find Harry.Harry stumbled down the stairs as Hermione rushed up to him."I found her!" She hissed excitedly not wishing the others to hear."Huh?" Harry muttered, too groggy to understand what she saying."The other Nothing. I found her name!" His head immediately cleared at that news."You did! Who is it?"

------------------------------------------  
  
"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Ron asked laughing as he rose through the ceiling.

"That was EVIL! We shouldn't have...but it was fun!" Miss Nothing floated through after him."Let's go check on everyone in Gryffindor. I want to see their reactions." Quickly he took himself there. Miss Nothing appeared soon after him. The whole common room was alive with students. Ron looked about with a huge grin on his face. They'd probably be talking about it for months not having a clue who'd pulled this mother of all stunts."Her name is Natalie DeWinter." Hermione's voice carried over the crowd. Ron homed in on her and Harry standing in the stairwell. "She was a fifth year student. It says her parents died the year before in a climbing accident while they were on holiday in the United States."Miss Nothing sailed over to where Ron was hovering. She regarded him curiously as he listened."So now we have the other Nothing's name. If we can contact her then maybe she can help us find Ron." Harry said enthusiastically feeling like he should hug her."That is if she's still here and remembers her name. Remember they start to forget who they are after a time. She's been Nothing for over thirty years." Hermione pointed out. "But I'm willing to give it a shot. I miss Ron."  
  
"I do too." Harry whispered.Ron stared at them as they went back up the stairs."Ron, do you think I went to Hogwarts?" Miss Nothing asked, her voice hushed. "I mean I'm wearing the uniform everyone else is.""You must have." "There has been only one other Nothing here as long as I've been around and that's you. That means they're talking about me." Her words came out slowly as if she was trying to remember something. "If that's true, then that would explain why you are drawn here." He suddenly felt excited. He knew who she was now. She had a name and a past."Could be..." She didn't sound sure. Gazing at the crowd of students, she felt for the end of her braid. Plucking at it, she seemed to be thinking. After a moment she spoke. "Ron, I think I want to be Something again."

"I need to be Something again." He replied.

"I'm not sure how to do it," she told him. "But we'll figure it out." He nodded and the two sat down on an empty couch to think.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
McGonagall hadn't told them what had happened, but from the sounds of it Peeves was in trouble. Harry walked towards the Great Hall alone. He was hoping that his plan would work. Unfortunately it hinged around two key things: One, that Natalie DeWinter remembered who she was and two, that she was still at Hogwarts, both of which were unlikely, but he wasn't going to stop. He'd run out of ideas to convince Ron to come back. The plan was crazy but it might work. If he could make some sort of contact with her, then maybe she could find Ron and send him back.

Taking an abrupt left, he bypassed the Great Hall and decided to start his quest in one of the side halls. He had no idea he was being followed by the very person he was looking for. She and her cohort in crime were walking on the ceiling above him. They'd been doing so since he'd left Gryffindor. Ron wanted to keep an eye on him and Miss Nothing - Natalie - wanted to see if he would say anything else about her."POTTER!" Malfoy's angry voice echoed down the corridor. Harry froze while Ron and Natalie somersaulted down to the floor."It was you, I know it was! I know you're the ones who did this to Slytherin!" He yelled; eyes narrowed to silver slits."I don't know what you're talking about." Harry replied confused, but Malfoy apparently didn't believe him."It had to be those Weasley twins. The fireworks practically had their names on them. Letting them loose in our dorm was sheer insanity. You put them up to this." He spat furiously hands clenched in fists at his sides. Behind him Crabbe and Goyle made menacing motions."Fireworks...that's what the noise was last night?" Harry inquired not really certain what the other boy was going off about."Yes, but that's not the point!" Malfoy screeched."We made sure they wouldn't harm anyone, it was just to scare them." Natalie folded her arms across her chest and glared. "And it wasn't Harry's fault.""He can't hear us." Ron growled. Looking past Malfoy he could see Crabbe and Goyle pounding their fists getting ready for a fight. "Harry can't take them on alone!""We can grab them from behind. It'll take a lot of concentration, but we could hold them for a short time." Natalie suggested quickly. "It might give Harry a chance to escape." Ron nodded and the two bolted for the large boys. Unfortunately, they quickly realized that they'd used too much mental energy last night moving fireworks. They couldn't be felt by the two fifth years at all."I didn't do anything Malfoy and neither did Fred or George. They came racing out of bed same as the rest of us when they heard the noise." Harry protested taking a step back. Malfoy was on the verge of hitting him and he knew it. He could see the danger in the blond boy's eyes."They could have Apparated." Malfoy snarled fists clenched to his sides."You can't do that IN Hogwarts!" Harry yelled back, quickly scanning the corridor for an exit.Behind Malfoy, Ron and Natalie continued desperately try to hold back the two thugs, but their hands kept passing right through them. They had to think of something else."If we were Something we could take them on." Ron snarled giving up in futility. Taking a few steps into the shadows, he reassessed the explosive situation."I know. Harry's going to be hurt and it's our fault." She whimpered plaintively moving towards him."I want to be Something," he stated reaching for her hand. She gripped it firmly and nodded. "Then let's be Something together." She stated taking another step towards him. "If we want it bad enough, we can make it happen. I know we can."

Ron squeezed her hand and smiled. She returned his smile before closing her eyes and concentrating. He did the same, praying to whatever higher force there was to let him be Something again. He needed to be. Suddenly a strange sensation surged through him. It forced him to the floor under its weight. Gasping for air, he opened his eyes. Beside him on the ground Natalie coughed, tearing up as she did.

"That hurt." She hissed just before another cough stole her breath away."Well, what have we here?" Goyle asked. Natalie's head shot up. "Looks like we've got a pair of lovers who's sticking their noses where they don't belong." Her eyes went wide, dropping Ron's hand she climbed to her feet."You can see me?" She asked wondering if it was true."Of course I can see you," Goyle growled. Suddenly her arms were around him."Oh thank you!" She said planting a kiss on his forehead right before she kneed him in the groin. "And you deserve that for the bunny comment in your first year."Crabbe's jaw dropped."Bunny comment?" Ron inquired stepping into the light not believing what he'd just seen."I'll explain later. Let's just say it had to do with bunnies being dragon's favorite food and leave it at that." She grinned. Crabbe looked from Natalie to Ron and then Goyle on the floor. He suddenly didn't like the odds anymore. He moved to warn Malfoy, but Ron jumped him, pulling him to the ground. Natalie stormed off towards Malfoy and Harry who were too busy arguing to notice anything."Do I look like I'd put the twins up to a stunt like that?" Harry shouted."Why else would it have been in the FIFTH year dorm if it wasn't you!" Malfoy countered. Abruptly he felt a tapping on his shoulder. "WHAT?" He snapped turning angrily. Natalie's fist connected with his face and he stumbled backwards."Oh get off your high horse!" She snapped as he stared at her. "Now I suggest you turn your little snake butt around and get the HELL out of here before I decide to do something more to your face."Malfoy gawked at her holding his cheek. The girl looked extremely menacing, her hair disheveled, her eyes narrowed and her lips curled back from her teeth. Looking over at his bodyguards, he found one on the ground whimpering and the other engaged in combat with a student he couldn't see. Taking everything into consideration, he decided this was a good time to retreat. Fleeing as quickly as he could, Draco Malfoy disappeared down the hallway.Harry couldn't take his eyes off the girl who'd come to his rescue. She looked like someone, someone he'd seen in a picture recently..."Um, who are you?" He asked as Crabbe finally escaped Ron. Goyle had slunk off after Malfoy already. Natalie thought for a minute then smiling her warmest, she held out her hand to him."I'm Natalie." She introduced herself. "Natalie DeWinter, fifth year from Hufflepuff. Merlin, that's been a long time though." She said that last bit more to herself than to Harry."Natalie DeWinter." He parroted. Then his eyes lit up. "You're the Nothing I was looking for! I need your help." Harry exclaimed happily. Now he wouldn't have to call for her. Wait, he could see her. That meant she wasn't Nothing anymore."You mean in finding Ron?" She inquired a sparkle of mischief in her eyes. He nodded surprised that she knew. "Oh you don't have to worry about that." Just as she spoke Harry was tackled by a relieved red head."Harry! Thank Merlin we stopped them before you got hurt." Ron exclaimed hugging his best friend."Ron?" Harry managed to work himself free of the over zealous Weasley. Ron was there, freckles and all. "You're really here!" Now it was Harry's turn to initiate the hug."I'm sorry I made everyone worry. It took me a while to figure out how to get back." Ron apologized."I'm just glad to see you again! We've had the entire school looking for you!""Really?" Ron seemed surprised."What? You didn't hear us calling for you?" Harry demanded. Natalie coughed."Well, I was in Paris." Ron admitted feeling guilty."Paris?""And Egypt, Greece, China, the United States, Brazil, Peru, Australia, Japan, Madagascar, um am I missing a place Ron?" Natalie inquired as she tried to think."India and Hawaii.""Hawaii is part of the United States." She pointed out."Well that's every place then." Ron concluded, nodding. Harry stared at them both."How did you manage to go to all those places?" He asked. That was eleven countries in nine days."Well, when you're Nothing you can go anywhere," Natalie said winking. "But we decided that we wanted to be here most of all. So we came back.""That's when we realized that we needed to be Something." Ron told him. Harry looked confused, but after a moment he thought he understood."So you have to want to become Something in order to stop being Nothing?" He hoped that was right. Both Ron and Natalie nodded. "So I get why Ron came back, but why did you Miss DeWinter?"She bit her lip as she thought how to answer."I got tired of being alone. Ron's the first friend I'd had in three decades and when he crossed back over, I did too." That would suffice for now. It was mostly the truth. Ron's face was already turning red. Harry noticed and chuckled."I think we better go to breakfast. There are a lot of people who've been waiting for you to come home." Harry said ruffling his friend's hair. Ron gave him a smile while Natalie shook her head."Dumbledore first. We should tell him we're back. I bet he'll be really surprised to see me. He had just become Headmaster when I became Nothing. He was the only one who really came looking for me, but I was too caught up in self-pity to hear him. I think thirty years is long enough for me to put off my studies." She strode off down the hall causing the two boys to scramble after her."Where are you going?" Harry called as she rounded a corner."There's a secret passage around here that should take us directly to Dumbledore's office. AH! Here it is!""Something tells me you used to watch Filch a lot too." Ron teased catching up to her. She threw him a wide smile and pushed the wall in. The three scrambled in and pushed the wall back. Lighting a blue fire, Harry lit one torch and handed it to Natalie. She knew where she was going, he didn't. If he missed breakfast, so what? Ron was back and he'd brought a new friend. Harry couldn't wait to get to know more about Natalie. She'd obviously won over Ron from the way his friend had been blushing, Harry had a feeling Ron would be spending a lot of time hanging around Hufflepuff. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Epilogue  
  
It had been the biggest party Hogwarts had had in a long time. Fireworks in the Slytherin dorm forgotten for the moment, the entire school, except for a few, rejoiced in Ron and Natalie's return. Dumbledore had even canceled classes the next day so people could stay up and have fun. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had shown up to welcome their son back.

Ron knew he had a week's worth of classes to make up for, but everyone was offering to help. He already knew who he wanted as his Potion's tutor. Natalie had, it turned out, been actually decent with potions and after observing the class for so long knew all the tricks. She was to be reinstated in Hufflepuff dorms that day. Dumbledore had kept all her personal possessions in storage, "just in case" so she would have her wand, robes and everything else needed for class.Amongst all the good cheer though, Ron noticed Natalie had disappeared. Quickly excusing himself from his friends, he went in search of her. He prayed she hadn't returned to Nothing. _She wouldn't_, he told himself as he jogged down a corridor and up a set of stairs. It was then he heard her voice.  
  
"Can we hear the voice of those that cry?  
With an open heart  
Can we see through this haze that blinds us?  
Love will guide the way  
Can we catch the tears of a broken world?  
Falling down upon the Earth,  
Falling down."  
  
It was the same song she'd sung at the ravine, but it no longer held the sadness it had. Following the sound, he found her sitting on a window ledge gazing out at the night sky."Natalie?" He asked coming up to her. She turned around. "Why aren't you at the party?""I needed a little quiet time. I'm not used to having so many people around talking to me." She paused and looked down at the floor. "I remembered where I learned that song. It was part of a lullaby my mother sang.""They died in that ravine we visited, didn't they?" He prodded gently hoping that it wouldn't upset her."Yes. Father was a wizard, but Mother was a Muggle. She had some magic blood in her, but she never developed any talent. She was adventurous and liked to rock climb. That's how they met, rock climbing." She laughed weakly. "We used to go a different place every summer when I was old enough to climb. It was the summer between my fourth and fifth year. A rockslide brought on by a sudden storm. Father Apparated me to safety, but he was knocked unconscious before he could do the same for my mother. At least that's what I can figure out. Their bodies were found eight miles down stream. They'd fallen into the river and had been swept away."I had no living relatives, so I was put in an orphanage. Luckily my parents had saved enough money so I could finish school, but I didn't. They term it 'survivor's guilt' now, but at the time it didn't have a name. That's how I became Nothing. I felt I should have died along with my parents. I didn't deserve to live. My depression and self-pity eventually lead to my belief that I was nothing.""And that's what you became." Ron finished. Natalie nodded. "But you're not that any more. You're Something. Something that's smart, daring and can throw a really mean punch."Chuckling Natalie stood up. "We really should go back to the party; after all it's in our honor." Ron said. "It doesn't look right to disappear on everyone like that. They might assume the worst.""Thanks Ron." She said leaning over. He wasn't sure what she was doing until her lips touched his. It was a light kiss, just enough to send his heart racing. As she pulled away they could hear footsteps in the distance."What if they've become Nothing again?" Ginny's panicked voice echoed down the hall."I don't think they have." Harry said, clearly trying to soothe her frazzled nerves."Looks like they've sent a search party." Natalie teased, her eyes sparkling."Then we better go." Ron said grabbing her hand and hauling her along. Life was about to change for the better he thought as they ran back to the festivities.

------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Natalie's song was inspired from the song "Star of Tears" from the Xenogears soundtrack.


End file.
